


He Is My Church

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki had always had a passion for the arts, which is why he was so drawn to Figure skating. It allowed him to fly. But Yuuri also had a chance to explore freeform creative writing in college. He particularly enjoyed poetry. When Viktor found out about Yuuri's poetry, he frequently requested for Yuuri to write poetry for him.In this series :Poetry will be written from a point of view of either Yuuri or Viktor, expressing both loving feelings and and erotic feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -For Viktor

He asked:

               "Is this not the path to heaven?" 

I lay him down

I kiss his feet

 

So this he knows:

               He is my religion

 

_-For Viktor_

 


End file.
